<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poisoned Cinnamon by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663065">Poisoned Cinnamon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Angst, Half knots, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Societally Accepted Slavery/Rape (Of Omegas), dark themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt had been getting fewer and fewer jobs as the years went by. Eventually comfort and pleasure were something he couldn't afford as easy as he used to.</p>
<p>So he went a different route. Buying a cheap omega off a auction block, cutting out room prices and the over charge he often got simply because of his infamous reputation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poisoned Cinnamon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any mistakes I haven’t had the proper time to check this for mistakes &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been cold that year when he made it back to Kaer Morhen. It even seemed to be in worse condition than last time. Broken down walls, cracks almost everywhere you looked, and of course, nature was fighting for control of it some places. Vines overstretching some of the exteriors.</p>
<p>It didn't matter much though. This was still home even if Vesemir had let the place get a little cluttered over the years. His brothers still returned regardless even if a little late.</p>
<p>Eskel came first, after Geralt of course. He had trudged up the pathway with a deer behind his back as a gift for Vesemir and a small hooded figure by his side. A little feminine shape and Geralt couldn't figure out who he could possibly be bringing.</p>
<p>Not that guests were necessarily not allowed but Vesemir would surely have some say in the matter.</p>
<p>"Geralt!" Eskel exclaimed, slinging the deer over one shoulder to embrace him. "It's been a while, brother."</p>
<p>"That it has," Geralt agreed.</p>
<p>The hood hides away the figure's face and they said nothing but smelled of fear. A toxic salty scent that rolled off the small figure in waves. "Are you going to introduce us...or?"</p>
<p>Eskel smiles and takes a step back before pulling on the hood in a playful manner. "Do you mind putting this down? It's a bit rude."</p>
<p>The figure nods and the hood falls down with it. A small blonde girl was revealed to be underneath, her cheeks barely filling out, black underneath her eyes, and he can see caked-on dirt and grime. But, underneath all that, he can just barely smell the sweet scent of an omega.</p>
<p>"You got an omega?"</p>
<p>Eskel shrugged, switching the deer from one shoulder to the other. "I just happened on an auction and I thought it couldn't hurt to look and well-" Eskel gestured to the girl who adverted her eyes. "Can't say I regret it though. It's a lot easier than the whole process of finding a room that doesn't charge an arm and finding a girl who wants to-"</p>
<p>"She doesn't," Geralt said, furrowing his eyebrows. He wasn't stupid, despite what Eskel thinks. He can smell the fear in that omega, feel the tension in her body with each move Eskel makes. </p>
<p>"No, not particularly, but it'll get there. Let's get this inside before it goes rotten." Eskel takes the deer and the omega inside and Geralt hears a few words pass between Eskel and Vesemir.</p>
<p>Geralt waited around outside for Lambert. He usually wouldn't but he couldn't help but be worried this year. It's been a rough year for Witchers. Contracts were sparse and it seemed that there was more hatred of their kind recently.</p>
<p>Eventually, he did he see Lambert's small figure trudging up the final part of the path. A shit-eating grin could be seen a mile away and Geralt couldn't help but roll his eyes.</p>
<p>"Didn't know you missed me enough to stand out in the cold," Lambert touched shoulders with him as he passed, grinning something fierce. "Ah I missed it here," Lambert takes a deep breath and looks into the sky for a moment.</p>
<p>"Good to be home," Geralt agrees and Lambert gives him a slap on his shoulder.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The Omega was introduced to everyone then tucked away into Eskel's room. Half the time Geralt forgot she was there but sometimes he'd see her being lead to the bath or once in a great while she'd join them at dinner. </p>
<p>"Don't you think you're suffocating her. She's a living being Eskel and-"</p>
<p>Eskel choked on his food and had to drink a picture of ale to wash it down. "No, no-no! Geralt that isn't it at all. I didn't mean to- ugh." Eskel slaps a hand on his face and runs his fingers just below his scar. "Sorry I should have explained it before. She doesn't really do well with strange people yet so she wanted to stay in my room. The door is not locked, it never was. I've told her many times she has free reign over the house."</p>
<p>"Oh," Geralt simply said, eating down his venison.</p>
<p>"You seem really interested in her," Lambert nudges Geralt with his foot.</p>
<p>"Not."</p>
<p>"Oh, you don't have been such a blushing maiden Geralt. I understand completely. It's been a while since I've gotten my dick wet too-"</p>
<p>"Lambert, please," Eskel glares at Lambert.</p>
<p>"I can see no one has matured here," Vesemir sighs.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The winter passed without much of interest. The normal repair of walls and training until you drop. Occasionally there was a party or two a week with ale and Lambert's terrible jokes. </p>
<p>Some nights while Geralt was up late at night, he'd hear Eskel and his omega. Mainly the omega, barely in the echo of the quiet. Just moans and her stench of sweet fear.</p>
<p>He didn't really know what to make of it but couldn’t deny how his body reacts. How his dick twitches in his pants, his hands wander, how they rub the outline without his permission.</p>
<p>He's forced to admit that maybe it has been a while and Witchers are lustful creatures, beyond all they pretend to be. He's still an alpha, he still has a need, and with the season as rough as it has been, he hadn't been able to take care of himself properly.</p>
<p>That's definitely going to change this year.</p>
<p>Vesemir waves them off as he shuts the gates behind them. </p>
<p>Another year down.</p>
<p>He exchanges a bear hug with Lambert and Eskel before splitting from his family and going on his own again. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>He went from town to town, earning himself glares and rocks in his face when he was least expecting it. In the four weeks he had been traveling he only got three jobs and two of them werewolves. </p>
<p>It wasn't that there weren't a ton of monsters around. There were, there always were, but lately, they've just had other uses. Some people use them to scare away competitors, other people want to collect them and use them as guard pets or part of a zoo. Scientists particularly liked this approach.</p>
<p>Witchers just weren't as useful as they once were.</p>
<p>He hadn't been able to get a room. Hadn't been able to get himself laid and at this point he had been starting to gain a half knot. Too horny, too alpha, his stupid instincts couldn't understand why they had been ignored. Like Roach didn't understand why some days she went without proper food.</p>
<p>He tried to stay positive. Not that he looked any different. He didn't smile normally anyway so really no one could even tell he was in a bad mood. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Eventually, he came across something he didn't think he would. An auction in a run downtown, cheap omegas held in cages with many a beta walking by them like the omegas were one of the monsters at a zoo. A zoo most of these peasants couldn't even afford to attend.</p>
<p>He wasn't going to stop. He wasn't even going to entertain the idea of looking but his dick won out. His knot was practically pulsating each step of the way, aching, and he knew it was far beyond the point of his own help.</p>
<p>Of course, his knot didn't mean much. He's a broken alpha. Has never had any fertile semen but his knot's always worked nonetheless. As if it wasn't aware of the irony of its existence.</p>
<p>He made his way through the auction. Securing himself a ticket along the way.</p>
<p>There were five cages in total. Two young girls, omegas, way too young for him. In fact, they looked like mere children and he had to advert his eyes from their naked body.</p>
<p>Humans are disgusting.</p>
<p>There was another young woman and maybe he'd consider her if she didn't look like she was broken in a bad way. With missing teeth, a scar across her eye, but a dead look shining through. </p>
<p>The cage that caught his eyes though was the one at the end. A thin male omega sat inside, his knees up, his head was hidden behind them. Dirt covered him, a shiver ran through his body, and fear rolled off him, salty and enough to roll Geralt's stomach in a way it hadn't in years.</p>
<p>He liked this omega though. At least enough that he could imagine sticking his knot in it.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The omega was cheaper than he would have thought. Just a hundred crowns and the naked body was tossed in his direction. No one protested the matter but he did get a few glares.</p>
<p>The omega didn't look at him, in fact, his hands were at his sides but they twitched with the clear need to cover himself, and he stunk even worse than before. He's terrified, absolutely.</p>
<p>And Geralt couldn't blame him.</p>
<p>"Here," he removed a blanket from Roach's pouch and wrapped it around the omega. At least preserving the fragile omega's dignity a little.</p>
<p>He leads Roach on foot, one hand wrapped around the omega in a possessive sign as he walks to the edge of the town. The omega trembles beneath his hand and each step it takes is practically a limp.</p>
<p>Fear, distress, panic.</p>
<p>He smells it off the omega so clearly and despite everything, he knows he has an erection. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>He guides the omega into the water. He dumps water over his head, cleaning his hair of knots. It's pretty, fresh, and his eyes are big and wide and innocent. </p>
<p>
  <i>He's cute.</i>
</p>
<p>He uses a little soap to sponge wash the omega's thin frame. He does it slowly, letting little bubbles form and it does wonders to remove the dirt and dirty scent. </p>
<p>It didn't however remove the fear of the omega and Geralt knew he probably wouldn't remove that for a long time if ever. The omega had definitely been in the system for a while, probably used a few times, just enough that he knows that if he's not compliant he'll get hurt.</p>
<p>Plus the omega has probably smelt his lust and arousal from the moment Geralt got close. Geralt's a Witcher on top of an alpha, his scents are overbearing and heavy on good days.</p>
<p>He slips his hand underneath the water and washes with a hint of soap the omega lower half. It squirms, eyes closed, and adverted in discomfort, but he made no sound, made no attempt to stop him.</p>
<p>He could see what Eskel saw in this but he still felt a sinking in his stomach. A certain unease in what he was doing. Like he hated the thought of even causing a hint of discomfort but that was a human thought.</p>
<p>He didn't, he couldn't worry himself with that.</p>
<p>The omega would get used to him eventually.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>He took a piece of black fabric he found in his pouch. Stray from some old project of his and he wraps it around the omega's neck. Ignoring the bruises and cuts that litter the omega's small frame.</p>
<p>He'd need to get the omega some clothes eventually, although it wasn't a major priority yet. The omega could wear the blanket for now, not many communities had anything against naked omegas.</p>
<p>"We will sleep out here," he said off-handed as he built a fire. The omega settled down beside it, close, silent. Still, not a single word said from the omega, and of course, he felt strange about it.</p>
<p>No matter how many times he told himself there was nothing wrong with this it still felt...wrong.</p>
<p>His erection twitches, his knot aches bad, and the fire lights up easily. He roasts a rabbit over top of it, evenly. Then he shares pieces with the omega who's palms shake when accepting it. A small broken voice leaves his lips.</p>
<p>"Th-thank y-you," the omega nibbles at it.</p>
<p>He eats bigger bites, hungry. He knows his arousal spikes, looking at the cute lips as they open, the legs as they spread slightly, and gods he knows how hard the omega straightens up upon smelling him.</p>
<p>When he's done eating he lays back, hands behind his head, and determines that he'll take care of his knot tomorrow. He'd give the omega at least this day to settle in, to get used to his presence before using him like that. It's the least Geralt could do.</p>
<p>Roach neighs and kicks up a cloud of dirt.</p>
<p>He opens his eyes and peers over at the omega, still sitting up. Still, complete silent as he stares into the fire. "You may go to sleep," Geralt grunts out, closing his eyes and before he can even realize what's happening there's a body pushed up against his, shivering and thin. </p>
<p>Still such a reek fear.</p>
<p>"It's not necessary that you sleep so close," Geralt said and the omega nodded against him, wiggling a few feet away before settling. Smelling just the least bit more pleasant than he had the whole night which isn't worth much in the bigger picture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>